


True Love Hurts

by McKnightmare



Category: Colson Baker, EST - Fandom, EST 19XX, MGK, Machine Gun Kelly, Original characters - Fandom, Rook - Fandom, SlimXX
Genre: F/M, Fiction, Gang, Gangster, Love, Love Story, Machine Gun Kelly - Freeform, Romance, Smut, fan fiction, mgk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:27:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26136484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McKnightmare/pseuds/McKnightmare
Summary: I was nothing but a runaway. I had just turned 21, and somehow ended up in Ohio, Cleveland. struggling, and on the streets, I soon became a stripper, though that didn’t last long.the very first time I saw him, I didn’t know what to expect. the other girls backstage literally fought one another about who got to dance for the blonde, tattooed man, but he wanted me.I didn’t know anything about him, or the life he lived; but soon I’d learn it all, too well.
Relationships: Machine Gun Kelly / Original Character, Rook / Original Character, machine gun Kelly | Colson Baker / Original Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. Last Day of Work

“ _Seriously_? You got to dance for him last time.” I sat at the small vanity at the end of a row of seventeen, instantly looking up at staring past my reflection, at the commotion arising behind me.   
“That’s because I’m his favourite,” Blossom, a tan girl with green eyes and dark brown hair gloated, holding her head high.  
“like if-“ yet another girl, Candy, chimed in, her blue opticals insecurely staring at the ground as she gave her shoulders a small shrug. “-he only likes you, because you let him fuck you.” a gasp that fell from Blossom’s mouth made me let out a small giggle, as I continued to watch the argument unfold in front of me.   
“you know what you little slu-.” before Blossom could finish, our manager walked into the backstage room, and raised his hands, as if to break up the fight that had yet to begin.

“ladies, ladies, enough. besides, he wants the new girl.” and just like that, all eyes were on me. my smirk immediately vanished, and I slowly stood from the seat, turning and raising my brow in the crowds direction. “what’re you waiting for? get out there.” Richard commanded, snapping his fingers in the air towards the door, that led to the stage.

I turned my head towards the door, inhaling deeply before pulling myself up and out of my chair. I wasn't exactly the type to interact with the other girls. In fact, I did my very best to avoid becoming close with any of the girls. I saw the drama that surrounded them, and I wanted to steer as far away from that as I possibly could. I pushed the purple curtains to the side, and stepped out onto the stage, giving MJ, another stripper a small smile as she continued to wrap her body around the pole. It was a dead night, no more than 10 costumers sat throughout the shop, and that was the first time I saw him.   
It would be a lie if I said I'd never heard of him before, he was all the girls backstage talked about, all they ever wanted. Not only was this man known for his generous tips, but fuck, he was probably the most beautiful human I had ever laid my eyes on. I couldn't look away, as I walked off the stage and towards him. Even seated, you could tell he was incredibly tall. He wasn't dressed up fancy, or anything, black jeans with a white t-shirt, a black bandana wrapped around his forehead. His hair was dyed blonde, stunning blue eyes, and tattoo's that seemed to cover everywhere but his hands, neck, and face. Eventually, I gained enough courage to walk across the floor, and approach the incredibly handsome man, who requested me for a dance.

"Hey, I'm Len- I mean, Cherry.'' already I'd messed up, which only seemed to cause the man to give me a soft smile, before going back to sitting with a completely expressionless face, giving his head a half-assed nod before looking down at his own body, and raising a brow. Honestly, he seemed like an asshole, not even giving me an introduction, but he was a costumer, after all, and wether I licked it or not, I had to treat him with respect.   
Another song started, and therefor I straddled the mans lap, grinding my hips against his groin, swaying side to side with the beat of the music. I couldn't look away from his eyes, and didn't stop him when his hands suddenly rose to grope and squeeze my chest. I parted my lips slightly, letting out a small moan as a bulge in his tight jeans become quite noticeable as I grind my body against his. He didn't look away either, his blue oculars burning into mine, still no expression or emotions shown on his face. His hands, which were probably double the size of mine, made their way down the side of my body, until he gripped my hips, and pulled me closer against him, my chest pressed against his, and my face was only inches away from his when he finally broke our intense stare down.  
Suddenly, he pushed me off of him, and onto the dirty club floor. His right hand reached across his lap, into his left pocket, and he pulled out a gun. It all happened so fast, I closed my eyes, covered my head, and listened to blood curdling screams, along with the sounds of more than one gun firing. Eventually, things came to a stand still, and when I raised my head, a short man with corn-rolls was standing with my client. "What the fuck-" the short man exclaimed. 

"It was an Apostle- fucking jackass!" The blonde man, the same on that I was dancing on seconds ago, screamed, before looking around the club, at the staff and costumers who were all frozen in fear, taking cover under tables, behind chairs, anywhere they could. Thats when I noticed the dead body, a man with a leather vest with a patch that said Devil's Apostles on it. "I need them all dead," I snapped my head back towards the tall man, towering over me. His eyes met mine again, but this time I could see his emotions, the regret and pain that filled his opticals. "except her- she's mine.''   
Before I could protest it, I was being dragged by the shorter, braided haired man, and dragged out of the club in nothing but my pink and black lingerie. I was thrown into a black range rover, not gently either. I didn't speak a word, I didn't protest the kidnapping either; it was better than being dead, shot in the head like each of my co-workers were about to be. I cringed at the entire thought of such a thing. None of this felt like it was possible, was this a bad dream? wake up, wake up.  
I snapped back into reality when the vehicle door opened again, and the tall blonde tattooed man stepped in beside me, his gun still in his hand. His face had splatters of crimson red blood on it, as did his hands, and previously white shirt. The vehicle started, and slowly the man looked down at me, again, expressionless. 

" _I'm Kells._ " His voice made me shutter, and I gave my head a small nod, remaining speechless. "I'm sorry about that back there, but look, be grateful, things could of ended a lot worse for you." he dangled the handgun inches from my face, letting out a small chuckle, seeming as if the previous events didn't have any affect what-so-ever on him. Just like the last time I saw his smile, it vanished just as fast as it came, and he cocked his head to the side. Suddenly, he dropped the gun and reached forward, wrapping his large hand around my throat, suddenly pulling me inches from his face. "You know, its very rude to not respond, I said 'I'm Kells,'' He snapped. I could feel his saliva hit my face as he spoke down to be, but didn't dare even raise my hand to wipe my skin clean.   
"I'm sorry,'' I whispered. my voice was shaky, and cracked as I attempted to apologize. Kells only nodded his head in my direction, and released his hold on my throat.   
"Better, but not perfect. That's okay, you'll learn." there it was again, that dark chuckle that made my stomach turn. "Won't you?" It was like he was testing me, daring me to disobey him, so I shook my head, inhaled deeply, and fixed my posture, until I was seated straight upwards.   
"Yes, sir." I complied easily with him. To be fair, I had just witnessed what this man was capable of, and even then I wasn't about to test my limits with him. For the first time, I saw Kells smile, giving his head a nod as he sat back in his seat, pulling out his phone."  
_"Thats'a good girl."_ The praise made me cringe. As if he was treating me like nothing more than an animal, maybe in his eyes that's all I was to him; a new pet he was bringing home. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed that chapter. I haven't wrote on here in a long time, and recently deleted any of my other stories here. going to attempt to stick to this one though, I have a lot of ideas. lots of love XX


	2. The Club

> The drive was long, and the longer we drove, the more my adrenaline from the shooting wore off. I still hadn't said really much to the man, who goes by 'Kells'. He's done nothing but type on his phone, sending text after text. He's typing aggressively, too, slamming his thumb-pads against the touchscreen, his teeth gritted together. He had such a strong hold on the item, it was shocking it didn't crack into pieces.
> 
> "Where are we going?" I asked. I was surprised by the strength and courage in my tone, but I was sure the expression my face was only a small sign of how scared I was. Kells looked down at me, as soon as I spoke. He turned the screen of his phone off, before putting it face down in between us, as if he didn't want me to see anything come across on it. I stared up into his eyes, attempting to act tough, but really I knew I was failing. 
> 
> "And tell me why the fuck I would tell you that?" Kells snapped down at me, his eyes glaring down into mine, making me timidly sink back in my seat as I hung my head. Sure the question was stupid, but I needed answers! I had so many more questions running through my head with every passing question. It was hard to keep them to myself. Hard, but not impossible. "You know what, since we're not doing fuck all, right now, why don't I explain to you whats going to happen, cause God, it sure as hell doesn't seem like its getting through that thick skull of yours." he used his balled up hand to knock against my head 3 times, acting as if there was nothing there. I rolled my eyes, but before I even looked up at him, I felt the palm of his hand collide with my face, causing me to fall off the vehicle seats, onto the cab of the floor.   
> "First things first, that little attitude you just showed, will _not_ be tolerated here." He hissed down at me, not even bothering to help me back up. "If I catch you rolling those pretty blue eyes again, you won't be able to see out of them for a week." the threat caused me to gulp, and I gave my head a small nod. 
> 
> "Second, whenever I am speaking to you, I expect you to respond, as well as call me sir, or master.'' a crooked grin appeared on the oddly handsome man's face, and he reached forward to cup my cheek in his palm, staring deep into my eyes. Again, it was almost as if it was impossible for me to look away. His stare was so captivating, yet demeaning. "Or, you could always call me Daddy- now, my new slut, whats your name?" his brow raised as he questioned me. Usually, dancers didn't give their real names out to costumers, but this was definitely an acception.  
> "Lennon, but everyone calls me Lennie, sir." As soon as I used his preferred nickname, another shit eating grin appeared. He nodded, as if he wanted me to continue telling him about myself. "I'm 21, just turned two months ago. I ran from my family when I was 19, came here hoping for looking for a new start... the club hired me -illegally- when I was 20 years old.." 
> 
> Suddenly Kells gave his head a small nod, turning away to look out the window, letting us sit in silence for a few minutes, before I spoke up. "Why'd you save me?" I whispered, even scooting closer to him.   
> Kells gave his head a shake, and gave me a stern frown. "That's not how things work around here, lil' slut. I'm the one who asks questions, you answer. Actually, you know what, rule 3, no speaking unless you're spoken to first off." I stared at him, tilting my head down towards the ground and giving my head a small nod. "So, my girl, why'd you leave home at such a young age?"  
> I absolutely hated how much his emotions changed, and how quick they did so. It was impossible to tell when he was about to snap. "my father was, abusive to say at the least." I looked down, not fond of talking about my previous traumas. Kells just nodded, falling silent once again before reaching underneath the front passenger seat. I didn't notice that the driver was the same man who dragged me into the vehicle. As Kells sat up, he held a notepad and piece of paper. Without saying a word, he began to write stuff down. 
> 
> * * *
> 
> **Lennon's Rules**
> 
> 1\. _No attitude_
> 
> _2\. Do not speak without being spoken to_
> 
> _3\. Answer all questions, demands, or statements with 'Sir', 'Master', or 'Daddy'  
> _
> 
> _4\. Always look your best for your_ _master_
> 
> _5\. If you wake before me, I expect to wake with your lips around my cock_
> 
> _6\. No touching yourself, or orgasming without my go ahead_
> 
> _7\. No talking, no touching, no interacting with anyone unless I say otherwise_
> 
> _8\. Ask permission to eat, use the toilet, shower, etc. basically you do nothing without me knowing_
> 
> _9\. No going on any furniture without permission by me, and me only_
> 
> _10\. NEVER remove your collar!_
> 
> * * *
> 
> I watched the man write on the paper, before it was suddenly handed over to me. "Read, and memorize those." Kells huffed, leaning back in his chair and closing his eyes. it was as if he has problems with sitting still for long periods of time. He watched me as I read over the 10 rules, tears again filling my eyes, and eventually falling onto the paper below me.  
> I quickly wiped my eyes and looked up at the man, who was reaching for the vehicle door, and exiting. I hadn't even realized that that the car had came to a stop.
> 
> "Welcome to your new home for the next week," Kells mumbled under his breath, and when I peaked up, I saw what looked like yet another strip club. I gave the tattooed man a confused look whilst climbing out of the car. "Its how we laundry our money, keep everything low key. You should know, slut, a strip club is all cash, all day long." I gave my head a little nod, still not exactly understanding, but still following him into the clubhouse; filled with fluorescent lights, naked girls, and loud music. "Maybe, if you're good enough, you can work here one day. **_if_** I trust you." he literally hissed back at me, walking back behind the stage, and into a small office area. 
> 
> Kells tapped his pen against the desk after taking a seat, staring at me with wide eyes. Really, he didn't know what to do with me, maybe blowing my brains out like the other witness' would. I, on the other hand, was still completely astonished that he decided to save my life. As he stared down at me, he gestured for me to walk around his desk, and so I did. A smirk suddenly appeared on his face, as he pointed under the desk. "I'm so fucking stressed, wouldn't my little slut be willing to help with that?"  
> I wasn't stupid, I knew exactly what he meant, but when those 3 words fell from my mouth, a look of hunger took over Kells. He stared at me like a tiger, hunting its prey.
> 
> " _I'm a virgin,...''_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you all enjoyed this chapter as much as the first. Buckle up, this is about to be a crazy ride through this story :) I’m so hyped


	3. Collars & Changes

> "A virgin?!" Kells exclaimed, his hungry eyes now starving as he looked up and down my body. He stood up from behind his desk, pushing the office chair back whilst approaching me. "I wouldn't of guessed you being a virgin in a million years, slut." he chuckled staring into my eyes. Even in the darkness of his office, I could feel his intimidating glare that I was now used to seeing. He got closer, and closer, until I was pinned against his desk, slightly arched backwards, overtop about him. "You know, Lennie, the thing about virgins-" He basically purred, crawling on top of me. His body easily pinned mine to the desk without effort, and he reached in between my legs. My eyes widen, and lips separated. I let out a small gasp as soon as I felt his rough fingertips rubbing me gently though the fabric. "-they all get wet, just, so, easily." He whispered in my ear as he spoke, leaving his hot breath to run up my neck. My body trembled underneath me, and suddenly Kells gripped both my wrists, pulling them above my head. It was shocking; the fact that one of his hands were able to overtake both of mine. I didn't try to struggle.  
> "I could fuck you right now, if I wanted to." Kells grinned down at me, reaching between my legs again, but this time slipping his fingertips underneath the fabric. 
> 
> "Fuck-" I whined, closing my eyes as I began to wiggle my hips against his fingers. He just held them there, hovering over my desperate little pussy, making me do all the work. 
> 
> "Thats a good girl, just like that," He cooed down to me, still hovering overtop of my body. My body stiffened, and I grabbed fistfuls of his blond locks, slightly tugging, staring up at him, while he stared down at me, like I was the most delicious meal he could ever of ordered. His eyes were wide, yet his pupils were dilated, and the way he slowly ran his pink tongue over his bottom lips drove me mad. "So, what have you done?"  
> I laid still as Kells rubbed my clit, at such a slow -yet pleasuring- pace, I wanted to beg him to go faster, but this was perfect, for now. "Nothing, Master.'' I grunted underneath him. It was the truth, I'd never so much as fingered myself. Everything he was doing, was all brand new to me. I felt his fingers wrap around the base of my panties, and he slowly shimmied them off my hips and feet, before holding them up in front of my face "You see that? how much of a desperate, wet whore you are for me. Only I can make you feel this way" I gave my head a small nod. 
> 
> There was no warning, suddenly my legs were being thrown over the the mans shoulders, and he pushed his face in between my legs. I was confused for maybe half a second, before I felt his rough tongue lapping up my juices, pushing between my pussy lips. A loud moan escaped my lips, and my hands found his head, each grabbing a handful of his hair to tug, pull, and push while he ate me out. I'd never experienced something so, amazing. I pulled his hair hard as he kept his face buried between my legs, his tongue dipping in and out of my slit quickly, causing my body to shudder uncontrollably underneath him.   
> When the man added his pointer finger into my virgin cunt, it was more than enough to make me cum. I cried out his name, arching my back on the desk before I slowly released the grip on his hair. 
> 
> "I don't remember giving you permission to cum, little miss," my heart skipped a beat. I'd never had an orgasm in my life, I didn't know what to expect, let alone how to hold back from cumming. I stared up at him, biting my bottom lip, and sitting up on your desk. I took a deep breath. "no, no, no, bend back over that desk, slut"  
> With a worried expression, I did as I was told, bending over the the desk, sticking my bare ass in the air. Kells wasn't behind me, though. he had disappeared out the door, only to return moments later with a box of items. "Good girl for not moving," he chuckled, slapping my ass as he walked by. my pale skin was immediately stained with his red handprint. I closed my eyes again.   
> "First, why don't we get that collar on ya," he suggested, and I opened my eyes. dangling in front of me was a pretty black collar with pink highlights and diamonds.   
> "Why?" I asked, and could immediately see Kells patience grow shorter with me.   
> "Because I said so, Len." He firmly shook his head, and pulled the collar against my throat. he left it decently tight, tight enough so I'd never forget about it, and about my owner who put it on me. "Now, look how pretty." He praised, "but, my girl, don't test it.''
> 
> Suddenly, I felt a shock across my neck, and collapsed onto my hands and knees before Kells, who stared down at me, as my body stiffened and jolted, due to the quick shock. "That was only on the first setting, you don't want to feel the other shocks." He threatened me, a twisted smile across his face. He held out a hand to help me get up, and I gracefully accepted it, pulling myself to my feet, before he suddenly grabbed a handful of my air. "Now, about that orgasm.." Kells wasn't at all gentle with me. he gave my head a couple vicarious shakes before letting go of me.   
> "Please no, it was just an accident," I cried out again, kneeling before him.   
> "Oh, I know it was, lil slut," he went from pulling, to gently stroking my hair."But how are you ever going to learn if I don't punish you?" I mean, he kind of had a point. slowly I peaked up at the man who was changing my life every second, who gave me a wicked grin, and tied me on my stomach to the desk. "I'll take 'er easy on ya, since this was your first time disobeying me." and just like that, I felt the palm of his hand collide with my right ass cheek, as hard as possible. I let out a small squeal, squeezing my eyes shut as another one was delivered on my back end. "Count for me, slut." Kells growled.
> 
> The first two spanks were already over with, so when the third came, I quickly barked out a "3. thank you, sir." then again, "4. thank you, sir."  
> This repeated till we reached 15 spanks. Kells helped me up, yanking me to my feet by my bicep, He leaned down, moving a strand of hair out of my face before kissing my lips. it was a long, passionate kiss, one of the most intense kisses i'd ever had. "You did great," he ran his hand through my hair a few more times before shaking his head.   
> "Come, slut"
> 
> I followed close behind him, keeping on my hands and knees since I didn't exactly have his permission to walk, and I wasn't about to accept another punishment so soon. We walked through the strip club, to a private booth where we both took a seat. Kells ordered a fancy bottle of champagne, with two glasses, before giving me a wink. "I guess its time to discuss your new life," he tapped on his lap, and I excitedly accepted his offer. He inhaled sharply in my ear, stroking my hair out of my face. 
> 
> "You know I can't let you go now, after everything you witnessed, right?" silently, I nodded ahead, staring at the ceiling in silence. "Basically, you're my property, or you're going to be found years from now, tied up, decomposed, with a bullet stuck. in my forehead.. Thats not what ya want is it?!" He raised his voice at me, and again.  
> "No, sir." I respond up to you, 
> 
> "Good, now how about that dance, the one that got so rudely interrupted me another.' I gave my head a small nod, and slowly reached forward to turn the music on, when an ironic song blaster through the room. My hips rocked back and forth, swaying gently across his crotch, but pressing a lot harder than I would with an average costumer.
> 
> _'He is a hustler, he's no good at all.  
>  He is a loser, he's a bum.  
> He lies, he bluffs, he's unreliable,   
> he is a sucker with a gun.'  
> _
> 
> I couldn't even begin to explain what those lyrics meant to me at this moment, it almost made me sick to my stomach, questioning why I was going along with this so easily, was it you? I turned around to face you, running my hands up and down his chest before lowering my lips against the side of his neck. I could hear his raspy throat somewhere, don't ya think' you did, but I still hope...." He didn't answer me, instead, he picked me up and pinned me against the wall, 
> 
> _"I know you told me I should stay away,_  
>  _I know you said he's just a dog astray._  
>  _He is a bad boy with a tainted heart,  
> _ _And even I know this ain't smart."  
>   
>   
> _
> 
> "Fuck" I grunted against his lips, eventually reaching in-between us and wrapping my hand around his cock. His eyes went wide and he looked down at me, not about to protest this.
> 
> _"Mama, I’m in love with a criminal."_
> 
> I used my hands to stroke the length of his cock, my hand only half the size. He had to be 10'' long, At least.
> 
>   
>    
>  _"and this type of love isn't rational, it's physical."  
> _
> 
> It took a little bit of courage, and suddenly my lips were wrapped around the head of his shaft, right after I leaned forward and pecked a cute, soft little kiss on his tip, causing the man to shudder, and let out a deep moan. 
> 
> _**"**_ Mama please don't cry, I'll be alright.  
> A _ll reason aside, I just can't deny, I love the guy."_
> 
> I started to bob my head up and down his length, slightly gagging each time the head of his head cock tapped the back of my throat. Kells had yet to stop me, and actually stood at the desk with a smirk on his face, as if he was proud what he was turning me into. And fuck, I couldn't help but to admit it, so was I.
> 
> The song finished just as Kells filled my mouth with his cum, and collapsed back on the VIP of the leather. The owner of the club was him, after all. Eventually, he looked down at me, grabbing me by my throat and pulling me onto his lap.  
> “That’s my girl….”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like CH 3! Please start leaving comments , so I know exactly what you're up tp


	4. His Pet

I used the back of my hand to wipe my lips as I stared up at the man, both of us left breathless by the moments that had taken place earlier. I panted heavily, before a snarky grin appeared on my face, my eyes never leavings Kells face, as he sat back, eyes shut. When his eyes opened he didn’t say anything, just sat there with a stonecold expression, before his left brow raised, and a smirk that almost mimicked mine appeared.   
“What’s that? On my pants?” He asked. A majority of his load I had swallowed, but a couple drops of his cum managed to fall on to his pants. I tilted my head upwards, my grin quickly fading as I gave my shoulders a small shrug. It wasn’t the right thing to do, because seconds later he had his hand wrapped around my throat, pointed towards the barely noticable mess on his pants. “You don’t know? Well, let me tell ya’, that there, is _my_ cum, on _my_ pants. Stand up.” With the help of his hand around my neck, I stood up, and for a moment, I was thankful he let go.  
  
“I’m sorry s-“ I started.  
  
“Oh shut it.” he snarled back, looking me up and down before a smirk appeared again on his face. “Get undressed, everything off.” It wasn’t a question, it was a demand, and I did as I was told, knowing that I really had no other option than to obey. Not even a minute later, I was undressed. His smirk grew, his rough fingers again traced my skin and I inhaled deeply through my nose. He stood up, and it was as if I knew to follow him, even though he hadn’t told me to. and that’s exactly what I did, like a lost little puppy, I followed him out of the booth, passed the VIP curtains, and back into the club, completely naked. 

“Hey Boss!” not even a second later, we were approached by a short man. he had tattoos all the way from his knuckles to his neck, and was quite the handsome guy. I mean, he was still nothing compared to Kells. he didn’t even glance my way, despite my nudity. 

“Hey Rook,” Kells smiled, leaning against the bar as the waitress immediately set a drink down for the manager. I bit my lip, awkwardly standing at his side and not saying a word, until I felt him nudge me with his elbow. “go to my office, and get me a change of clothes.” 

I quickly turned on my heels, heading to the back room that had a sign above it, reading ‘Staff Only’. a couple of the girls gave me a weird, dirty look but no one said a word. I swear I could hear Kells tell Rook about the incident, and why I was naked right now. as if he was punishing me for making a mess of his clothes. 

it didn’t take long, I found his office, retrieved his clothes, and hurried back out to him. “here sir,” I mumbled, biting my lip as I handed him the pair of pants and shirt. he gave me a nod, not saying a word as he took them from my arms, and disappeared. I looked at the man I now knew as Rook, taking a deep breath as he gave me a laugh. 

“So you’re his new play thing, huh?” he asked, grabbing a glass of what looked like scotch with 3 ice cubes, and bringing it to his lips. “you won’t last more than a week,”

“I don’t think I have any other choice.” I said to myself, giving my eyes a small roll before hearing a loud whistle, loud enough to be heard over the clubs music. I turned me head, and saw Kells standing there in his new, clean clothes. he quickly waved for us to come. 

I followed Rook into the back, and to Kells office, flinching as his shirt was thrown to me, the one he was previously wearing, and pulled it on. thankfully, it fit my small body like a dress. 

“we had a bit of an incident earlier. our target was taken out but, she was a witness,” he moved his head, as if to gesture to me. 

A frown appeared on Rook’s face as he stared at me, his hands balling into fists. “then why the fuck is she still alive?!” he raised his voice, looking back and forth between me and Kells. 

“I keep on asking myself that,” Kells groaned, running a hand through his messy hair and giving his head a small shake. “something about her, I couldn’t kill her-“

”so what?” Rook interrupted, which made Kells frown and raise his brow. immediately Rook’s tone lightened, and he took a deep breath. “you’re just going to keep her, like some pet?”

the smirk that appeared on Kells face was like none other, and it made me shudder. I let out a gulp, that thankfully neither of the men heard. 

“that’s the plan.” Kells answered, standing up from his desk and walking to me. he stood behind me, and I flinched as he grabbed my jaw, making me look at Rook. “and if she dare disobeys me, i’ll be the one to put her down myself.” 

Rook scoffed, and Kells hold on my jaw tightened. “will you be able to do that, when the time comes, boss? Because, it will.” Rook questioned, and Kells let go of me. he walked back behind his desk, sat down, and nodded; his smirk now gone. 

“of course I will.” 


End file.
